The Sacrifice
by Rhea-chan
Summary: The ultimate sacrifice for the one you love...


Dedication: Syrupjunkie, thank you for always encouraging me to write. You sparked me to write this little story, even if you don't know how. And thank you for always listening to my heavy depression mumble jumbles.   
  
Disclaimer: The three important D's. Dedication, Disclaimer, and Daydream! ^_^ No, I don't own CCS (CCS including **ALL** the characters) so go get your own carrot sticks.   
  
This is a **SHORT** one-shot. (With a promise I will mention you guys in the next short mini… I swear!)   
  


**The Sacrifice**

  
  
She silently watched, not daring to make a noise. Her eyes were blurred with tears, but they would not waver. She felt a deep subtle pain growing inside her stomach. Banished it from her mind. She watched on as the love of her life gave his love to another.   
  
How she wanted to scream at him for not loving her. To lug him off somewhere so _she_ would not reach him. Her only wish was for him to hold her and tell her he loved her as much as she did for him. She knew that he would never love her, not in the way that she wanted. Never.   
  
Every night, she'd look to the bright shining moon and cry. Cry herself to sleep sometimes. She never let him know, not wanting to expose her weakness. Even the moon felt heavy hearted, feeling her burdens growing all the more heavier as she cried more frequently. He wanted to comfort the weeping girl, tell her not to cry.   
  
_Your time will come, just wait a while._ He wanted to say. But knowing that he was billions of miles away, the moon could not comfort her.   
  
At first, she felt jealous when she had first suspected he was in love with _her_.   
  
_That witch. She took him away from me._ She had felt like this, at first. But she knew the truth. He had never been hers to begin with. He had never loved her. She tried so hard to cover her real feelings. Often, she'd be furious at _her_. Furious for taking his heart.   
  
She realized then, it wasn't her fault for taking him away. _They were ment to be... not me._   
  
Ever since that realization, she'd feel more miserable. More nightmares, more haunts. Everywhere she went, her mind would fill with how _they_ were together. When he was with _her_, she'd cower and stay behind. Avoid them at all cost.   
  
_They were ment to be....   
  
not me..._   
  
_* She once had a little bird. Everyday, she'd feed it, care for it, and watch it flutter in its cage. Now and then, she'd let it out for a while, to stretch its wings. One day, she opened its cage and it wasn't there. Her little bird, the one she had cared so much for, was gone. She cried and cried, knowing it wouldn't come back. But he rushed out into the rain to find her bird. Her hero.... *_   
  
Tears glistened on her face, reminiscing those times. He'd been so sweet to her that even she had fallen for his charms.   
  
_With time, he'd love me too. When he sees how much I love him, he'd love me._   
  
She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. The wind tried fiercely to stop the girl, but fighting ruthlessly against the wind's tormenting blows, she raged on. Her eyes were enveloped with tears that threaten to fall. She wiped them away.   
  
_My life isn't worth living if I have to bear the pain of living without his love. How can I live, knowing that he doesn't love me back?_   
  
A comforting pain knotted at her throat. She rasped. The wind blew her raven black hair into her face. She swatted them away with the palm of her hand.   
  
She suddenly came to a halt. This was the place. Looking over the ledge, she felt woozy. She took slow, deep breaths to calm herself. One step... then another, coming closer and closer to the dangerous rim of the ledge. She was one step away, but with a split second thought, she turned and never looked back. She was going back home.   
  
The wind didn't stop her this time. It followed her, telling her that if she ever looked back, it'd be against her again. The girl understood and slowly made back to her confinement in deep contemplation.   
  
_* It was a few years after he had gone into the rain to find her bird. Knowing it was time... she hesitantly opened the cage door. He asked her what she was doing. Her only reply was that she was setting it free. Smiling through a heap of raining tears, she watched the bird fly away. *_   
  
She was reluctant to finally let him go. Her heart wrenched, just at the thought. She gazed at him with watchful eyes as he congratulated _her_ for the great card capture. He looked so happy with _her_...   
  
It hit her harder this time around. _They were ment for each other. _   
  
_**If you truly love him, then set him free….**_   
  
-----------------   
  
Author's note:   
  
Got confused at she and her? Don't blame yourself! Me too!   
  
I felt really heart heavy for Meilin. That possessed me to write about her. Many times, people just concentrate on how Sakura and Syaoran feel. 9 times out of 10, they probably don't give a thought to Meilin... and Tomoyo.   
  
Either Meilin turns out to be someone who makes trouble for Sakura and Syaoran's relationship... or she's the one that magically forgives and forgets all about her own feelings. And Tomoyo. She's the one who always comforts Sakura in her time of need. What about the other way around? And really... is her life just making dresses and tresses for dear Sakura?   
  
No.. it's not you! I don't want to upset my dear wonderful, fantastic, awesome, reviewers ^_^  
LUV YOU GUYS!  
REVIEW PLEASE... TOTAL FLAME.. OR TOTAL DROOL! Tell me what you think. 


End file.
